


Dreaming  and Reaility

by CaelumGrhian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, khr collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumGrhian/pseuds/CaelumGrhian
Summary: ....This is for Sawadork! ^-^ The khr collab on tumblr..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transreborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/gifts).



> I'm finally able to cross-post this! Enjoy~!

Screams and cries. The flickering of fire as red coated the floors and walls before turning black with soot and ash. Whispers down dark alley ways and in sleazy pubs. Whispers in Italian, Japanese, English; in any language known under the sun. One name.  
A shadow. A figure in black. The endless night that swallowed up hope and consumed the souls of any who dared oppose it. A name befitting a man who would never fade from history. A human considered a beast among men.  
Reb-  
Tsuna woke up with a silent scream. Renato shifted his arm and blinked up through the blur of sleep as the brunette slowly calmed his breathing, eyes searching the dark room as if it hid a million enemies. Then, once the panicked teen was calm enough to actually breathe, he picked up his pillow and whacked Reborn in the face with it.  
“What the-”  
“PWOOF!”  
“Would yo-”  
“PWOOF!”  
“TSUNA!”  
“........pwoof.”  
The brunette lifted the pillow from his room mates face with a shy smile, already wondering what the raven haired male would do to him. Though all Reborn did was shake his head and drag Tsuna back down with a grumble. For a while all he could hear was the steady breathing of their bodies, the slow pump of their blood as Reborn buried his face in Tsuna’s hair. Then..  
“So what happened in your dream?” Reborn muttered.  
“It was awful! First there was fire so I thought that it would be just one of my usual nightmares, but then there was blood and someone died! And there were guns and these terrifying men and there was-”  
Reborn had snuggled closer, a smirk curling next to Tsuna’s ear as the brunette paused.  
“And then...you were a hitman Reborn.”  
“Hmm. You have found my previous life. Are you a seer?”  
Tsuna pinched a hand curled around his torso in reply, earning a chuckle from the raven haired Italian as Tsuna scowled. While Reborn might find this hilarious, he did not. Cold black eyes and cold steel-  
“It was just a dream Tsuna. Go back to sleep so you can be lazy and I can kick your butt.”  
“Yeah, yeah…..But Reborn?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You seemed rather lonely as a hitman…”   
“Of course. I would be the very best, on the top of the food chain. I only deserve the best.”  
Another pinched hand, though it earned a slap back in return.  
“Do you think maybe I would still be with you if you were a hitman?”  
He flipped over to see thoughtful eyes as Reborn pondered, though they seemed half asleep as well considering Reborn had not had much sleep recently. Tsuna felt horrid for keeping him up, though the older teen usually insisted it was alright.  
“If I was a hitman… you would probably be my secret lover.”  
“REBORN!”  
“PWOOF!”  
“Stop it with the pillow!”  
________________

“Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, bella.”  
“Tsuna, you strange man.”  
“.....coffee?”  
“......Are you seriously asking me out in a bloody ally over a dead body?”  
“If you ignore it-”  
“Reborn!”


End file.
